yurisfandomcom-20200215-history
Lieutenants
Lieutenant's A Lieutenant is your own Pesonal Bodyguard on the Battlefield. From Human's to Deers Dynasty Warriors Online has lot's of Friend's for you to make. Finding & Hiring Lieutenant's For new Player's, there is a quest is available to help you recruit your first Lieutenant, as well as teach you how. Lieutenants are most commonly found during Melee and Showdown battles, appearing randomly. They will always appear in the battle with the yellow enemies. Lieutenants in battle's are named after their weapon "Iron Claw User", or animal "Wild Panda" If you want this specific Lieutenant to join you, then you must seek them out amongst the enemies and defeat them. Once they are defeated they will drop the "Lieutenant Soul" item. This must be picked up like any other item (Anyone can collect the Soul even if they did not defeat the Lieutenant) Two thing's will increase the probability of finding a lieutenant in battle. Enemies and Allies Once the battle is over you will be greeted in your House by the Lieutenant and they will ask you to give them a name. They have the same restrictions you have when naming a character, no spaces and a limit of 10 characters. You can't name a lieutenant with the same name as yourself or one of your other lieutenants, including the one you are about to dismiss to put the new one in. You are allowed to hold up to 8 lieutenants in your house, and 2 Mountable Lieutenants in your Garden, if you pick up anymore you must dismiss one of the older ones to recruit it. Ofcourse you can always Dismiss any LT you do not wish to Keep. Type's of Lieutenant's There are Several Type's of Lieutenants in Dynasty Warrior's Online. The appearance of an LT is generated at Random (Voice/Height/Hair/Sex) 'Human's' Human (Warrior) Male or Female Human (Clerk) Male or Female As Human LTs level up they will change appreance at level 20 and gain R3 Weapon at level 40, and appreance will change again at Level 60 and gain a R4 Weapon. (40 is cap on US server) Human Lieutenants Can be found in one of 6 Colours (Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple, White) Colour is dependant on where the fight you find them is held. (See Below - Information may not be 100% Accurate on the Map Below as it's from players finding's) Human Lieutenants will also be found named with the Weapon they hold (only from Weapon's currently released in game) Weapon's are Divided up into 1 of 6 Type's (see table Below) Weapons in Type A-E Will only learn Skills of thier specific Element. Where as Type F has access to all of the Skill's (This includes ALL Animal Lieutenant's) 'Animals' Animal Lieutentants come in several species and are found in Battle the same as Human Lieutenants. Wolves Wolves can be found in 1 of 4 Colour's - (Black. Silver, Bronze, Gold) All Wolves can be found on the U.S Server. Using /trick will cause your Wolf to give you its paw and love hearts to appear. Foxes Foxes can be found in 1 of 4 Colour's - (Brown, Gold, Silver, Grey) All Foxes can be found on the U.S Server. Using Trick will cause your Fox to change into the General you Serve Bears Bears can be found in 1 of 4 Colour's - (Brown, Black, White, Gold) Bears currently Can't '''be found on the U.S Server Deer Deer can be found in 1 of 4 Colour's - (Dark Brown, Light Brown, White, Gold) Deer currently '''Can't be found on US Server. Using /trick will cause your deer to have flowers bloom around it Pandas Pandas can be found in 1 of 4 Size's - (Very Large, Large, Medium, Small) Pandas currently Can't be found on the U.S Server. Using /trick will cause your pandna to dance making colours and notes appear around it. Mountable Animals Mountable Animals will need to be Trained to Affinity C so you can Feed them the AP Item Submission Remedy - This will cause your Lieutenant to be transported to your Garden and Equipped with a Saddle. To Return your LT to normal you will need to feed it a Wild Beast Remedy In Future Update's Saddle Item's will also be made buyable, the effect's however are unknown. Elephants Elephants can be found in 1 of 4 Size's - (Very Large, Large, Medium, Small) All Elephants can be found on the U.S Server. Using /trick (non mountable elephants only) will cause your Elephant to spray water from its trunk creating a rainbow. Tigers Tigers can be found in 1 of 4 Colour's - (Orange, Bronze, Silver, Gold) Tigers Can't be found on the U.S Server Horses Horses have not been added on any Server and Speculation is high in regard's to their implementation into the game. However it IS known that the data for horses is in the Game's File's as well as Saddle item's to allow the apperance of Red Hare, Hex Mark, Shadow Runner. Lieutenant Skills As your Lieutenants grow in Level they will learn Skills along the way (At Level 20, Level 40 & Level 60) As mentioned above the Weapon your Lieutenant is using will determine the Skill's they can learn. Example - T.Sword LT will only Learn the Skills highlighted in purple. At Level 40 your Lieutenants First Skill will change to "Skill Name"2 This will increase the Range of the Ability from Small to Medium. At Level 60 your Lieutenants First Skill will change to "Skill Name"3 This will increase the Range of the Ability from Medium to Large. and Second Skill to "Skill Name" 2 This will increase the Range of the Ability from Small to Medium. To Use a LT Skill in Battle you Must use the Lieutenant "Call Button" and have your LT use Musou. 1* Flask will use their First Ability, 2* Flasked will use First & Second Ability 3* will use all 3 (@ level 60) This will cause the Skill/s to be used (you must be in close proximity to your LT.) As an Added Note: Animal Lieutenants have the opportunity to gain an Elemental Attribute. The Specific's on this are not 100% Known. However it is clear that (Example - If your Wolf LT. Gain's Ice Affinity. It's Skill pool will only consist of Ice Type Skill's) Leveling Up, Affinity & Motivation Leveling Up It's Simple to level up your LT. just take them to Battle. After a Battle your LT will Gain 450 + Deed's (Base is 450 more are gained through K.O's your LT make's) As They Level their appearance will change slightly (Level 20) and so will their Weapon (Level 40). Humans Only Animal's will have a chance to gain an Elemental Attribute as they Level. Note: It's Possible if you choose to do so, for your LT to gain 1000-2000 Deed's in a single battle, however they will only ever go up by 1 level at a time. Affinity A lieutenants affinity will increase by bringing them to battles. Here is a list of each affinity rank and how many battles is needed to raise it. Using Pearl Powder will give you 2 Battles towards Affinity instead of 1 Affinity Start's at E and goes up to S - Having a higher affinity will increase the quality of items your lieutenant will find in battle if they have motivation. Every 24 hours after the last time you brought a lieutenant into battle, their motivation will drop by 1, unless they have 0 motivation. They might also lose 1 affinity at this time. (It' seems if you use for example an S rank LT in battle 5 times or more it will increase the time required to lose an Affinity Rank) Lieutenant's cannot drop lower then C Rank affinity. To gain back the last affinity level lost, you have to bring them to battle 2 twice. If you feed them before Battle (after they go down an affinity level) Then it'll take only 1 battle. feeding after a battle will still require a seconde battle, so feed first. If however you lose more then 1 Affinity Level you will have to go back to the regular amount of Battle's required for that rank. Motivation Once your Lieutenant reaches C rank your Lieutenant's will have a motivation bar, starting out at max of 10. To increase the Lieutenants motivation you will need to give it food. Low level food is found randomly in battles and high level food can be purchased from the Item Mall. Food gives different amounts of motivation depending on them, ranging from +1 to +10. Human Food Dim Sum +1 Large Dim Sum +10 (Full) Animal Food Mystical Remedy +1 Mystical Potion +10 (Full) As long as your lieutenant has at least 1 motivation, they have a chance to give you a donation (a random item the lieutenant found in battle). Once they give you the item, their motivation will decrease by 2 When a Lieutenant reaches B rank or higher you have the option of having the Lieutenant become your Bodyguard & Escort you around Town.